


It Won't Fit....Yet

by Eveningstargazer



Series: Kinktober 2018: The Series [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Dragon, Fisting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex Toys, bottom!levi, dildo, this got out of hand, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningstargazer/pseuds/Eveningstargazer
Summary: Eren thought he had a pretty good eye for perspective, a good judge of size, even when it was just a picture on a computer screen.  However, when he receives the new toy he purchased for Levi, he realizes this will be a much longer night than anticipated.For Kinktober Day 8: Fisting





	It Won't Fit....Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that this is rather un-edited, but having just returned from New York Comic Con I wanted to get something up for day 8 before I passed out from exhaustion. I got a bit carried away with this one... I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to let me know what you think in the comments, and leave a kudo if you liked so I know to keep writing filthy stuff like this. Thank you!!
> 
> Should you have any questions or concerns, feel free to leave a comment or reach out on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eveningstargazer).

Eren giggled, lifting the back of his hand to his mouth as he tried desperately to stifle the sound. He blushed furiously as he continued to scroll past tentacles, knots, and various other _interesting_ toys as he scoured the site for the one he had been looking for. Squealing in excitement, Eren clicked on the blood red [dildo](https://bad-dragon.com/products/stan) he had set his sights on. Thick and muscular with protruding veins and a wide base, it made Eren's mouth water. Eren bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth as his finger hovered over the size selection. Eren studied the picture, trying to gauge the size and choose correctly before settling on a large and finishing the checkout process.

Satisfied with his purchase, Eren padded out of the bedroom. Coming up behind Levi who was lazily cooking breakfast, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, pulling him back against his chest. Levi grunted, leaning forward awkwardly as he flipped their pancakes. Eren nuzzled into the crook of Levi's neck, humming happily as the scent of Levi and pancakes wafted over him.

"Mornin'" Levi mumbled, never a morning person despite being an early riser.

"Morning, babe," Eren responded cheerily. His hands drifted lower, caressing over Levi's exposed hip bones where his pants had ridden down. Eren's thumbs hooked into the waistband, sliding back and forth to tease the sensitive skin of Levi's abdomen.

"What's got you so horny?" Levi asked, turning his head to look at Eren with tired eyes beginning to cloud over with the first shadows of lust.

"Nothing," Eren murmured as he licked and kissed at Levi's neck, "Just thinking."

Levi let out a low growl, quickly moving the pancakes from the pan to a plate before swiftly switching their positions and pinning Eren to the counter.

"And what, may I ask, were you thinking about?" Levi breathed against Eren's mouth, voice husky as he leaned in for a bruising kiss. Eren whimpered as Levi rolled his hips, brushing their quickly forming erections against one another.

"Re---remember that site I was telling you about? The---ah---the one with the weird dildo's?" Eren tried to get out as Levi attacked his neck, rolling his hips firmly against Eren as he continued to pin him against the counter.

"I do," Levi growled, silver eyes meeting Eren's emerald. Eren sucked in a sharp breath at the feral look that overtook Levi's features. He smirked, just a little curve of his lips but encouraged by the satisfaction he felt at riling up his boyfriend.

"Well, I may have ordered something to try on, or rather _in_ you," Eren said, voice thick with want and a little cockiness.

Levi made a broken sound, a mixture of a needy whine and a demanding growl. He had always gotten off to being fucked but less than typical things and like to challenge himself with what he could take. The couple hadn't had time to explore too much that was out of the ordinary because of their hectic schedules, but Eren had vowed to make time for this.

~~~

Eren knew Levi had been craving something, a churning need in his gut to be stretched and filled, to feel connected with Eren but also to be pushed into mindlessness. They had talked in depth about what they each would want and need from the scene, how Levi would need to be encouraged but not coddled, how Eren would check in with him for colors consistently and Levi must answer, even if it took him a minute, or the scene would stop instantly.

They had ignored their aching cocks throughout the entire conversation, focusing on the meta-talk until every detail of the new experience had been discussed. It wasn't until the conversation had concluded, dinner had been made, and they were quietly cuddled on the couch that they sought relief, bringing each other pleasure through gentle touches and comforting kisses. It was a stark contrast to the earlier conversation, but precisely what they needed. 

It had been several weeks until Eren had found exactly what he wanted to use on Levi, the website sneaking its way into his Tumblr feed and making his mouth water as he envisioned Levi's stretched rim gripping at the unnaturally wide base. He had known immediately that it was the one. However, as he stared down at the newly unwrapped dildo, the packing having been sitting innocently on the porch when he arrived home, non-descript, though larger than he would have thought necessary, Eren realized he had sorely underestimated the size he had ordered. Well...sorely for Levi perhaps. 

Eren sat on the living room sofa, the packaging was thrown haphazardly to one side of the coffee table as he cradled the toy gingerly in his hands. He ran his fingers gently along the soft silicone, his body shivering at the sensation and wishing Levi would hurry home from work so they could begin. Eren shook his head, focusing back on exploring the toy he would soon be using on Levi, getting properly acquainted before he could move on to prepare the bedroom. Eren wrapped his long fingers around the tip, barely able to squeeze around it enough to let his thumb and middle fingers touch. He groaned as he slid the ring of fingers down the shaft, watching the width force his fingers apart just the way they would split Levi open in the coming hours. 

Eren glanced over at the packaging, swallowing thickly as the dimensions stared back at him.

Dimensions:

Circumference of Head 11"

Circumference of Shaft 12.5"

Diameter of Head 3.5"

Diameter of Shaft 3.95"

Total Length 12"

Insertable Length 8.25 

Eren shivered again, images of Levi's muscle clenching down on his fist when they had first tried stretching him wider than Eren's cock flashing behind his eyelids. Eren felt himself grow heavy and hard, blood rushing through his ears as he tented the sweatpants he had changed into. His unclothed chest heaved with the effort to stay focused as he was overcome with the images of Levi's face, flushed and blissful as Eren had taken him apart.

He was broken out of his reverie by the sound of a key jiggling in the lock. Eren jumped up, rushing to throw away the excess packaging and hide away the dildo, wanting to build anticipation rather than give away everything up front. He made it into the bedroom just as he heard Levi open the door, the rustle of a coat and the soft click of the lock as the door was shut behind him. Eren smiled, first soft and sweet, happy that his lover was home, the salaciously as thoughts of what was to come snuck into his mind. 

Eren heard Levi's socked feet padding towards the bedroom before he saw Levi's tired face peek around the doorframe.

"Hey, you," Eren said, voice soft and arms open to invite Levi to step closer. Levi did, leaning nearly all his weight onto Eren's chest and letting out a tired sigh. He didn't speak, just nuzzled his way into Eren's chest, tucking his head beneath Eren's chin and circling pale arm's loosely around Eren's waist. 

"Hey, precious. You look tired," Eren cooed into soft raven strands. He wrapped his arms tightly around Levi, rubbing gentle circles into the small of Levi's back as he waited to see if Levi would speak. When he didn't, Eren's brows furrowed in concern, the small nod from Levi the only indication that he had even been heard. While Levi was never particularly verbose, he never missed the opportunity to rant about his frustrations. A non-verbal Levi was an overwhelmed and overworked Levi and Eren immediately altered his original plan for how the night would proceed. 

"Love, I have a special surprise for you tonight. I would normally put a scene off when you are feeling like this, but this time I think it might help. Will you let me take care of you?" Eren asked as he hooked a finger under Levi's chin and pulled back just slightly so he could meet Levi's gaze. Levi's eyes were red-rimmed, no tears sitting at his water line but evidence of his mental state painted plainly across his features. He needed a release, to be mindless and hand over control to Eren without being put through any of the more physically strenuous activities the couple tended to engage in. 

Levi's gaze searched Eren's own, mind still fired a mile a minute, attempting to discern what Eren had planned but coming up empty. Levi focused on the firm touch of Eren's hand at the small of his back, the emerald eyes staring back at him with determination and the warm breaths fanning over his face. He nodded, a tiny smile breaking over his lips as Eren's face split with a large, toothy grin. 

Eren moved his hands up Levi's spine, smoothing them across his shoulds and squeezing gently. 

"Let's get you to a bath," Eren said, taking Levi's hand and leading him to the tub. He picked Levi up, sitting him on the counter and marveling at the way Levi allowed himself to be manhandled in such a way. It was a rare thing to be allowed to take care of Levi in such a way, and Eren was going to take full advantage. He turned on the tap, ensuring the water would be the perfect temperature before turning back to Levi who remained perched on the edge of the vanity, posture slouched and hands wringing sluggishly in his lap, unused to being in such a vulnerable state but trusting Eren to lead him through it. 

Levi had been in the opposite position, caring for Eren when he had needed it most, letting his love for Eren guide his actions and help him settle his mind. When it came to his own struggles, however, he tended to handle them internally and without Eren's assistance. Eren had learned early in their relationship that it was not a comment on Levi's trust in him, but rather a survival tactic engrained in Levi from a young age. However, Levi _did_ trust Eren, and he was going to let Eren do what he had always wanted, to take care of him. 

Eren cupped Levi's cheek with a gentle hand, thumb caressing over his cheekbone as blunt fingernails scratched at the short hairs behind Levi's ears. Levi let go of some of the tension that had settled deep in his bones, finally allowing himself to express himself without holding back, leaning into Eren's touch and letting out a tired but contented sigh. Eren smiled, something so soft and sweet that it curled around Levi's heart, squeezing around it with comforting pressure. 

Eren ran his hands down the smooth column of Levi's throat before dancing his fingers across Levi's collar bones and working his way down to the buttons of Lev's crisp white shirt. Levi let his chin drop, shivering as he watched Eren's dexterous fingers making quick work of the buttons and imagining what those fingers might do to his body later. 

"Whatcha thinking about, kitten," Eren chuckled at Levi's reaction, nuzzling at Levi's forehead. Levi hummed, his eyes fluttering shut as Eren slipped the shirt off of his shoulders. Eren smirked, fingers dancing down Levi's chest before moving to the fly of Levi's dress pants, stroking gently at the hardening flesh between Levi's thighs. Levi's head dropped forward to rest once more against Eren's shoulder as Eren worked his fly open, lifting his hips just enough to allow Eren to remove his pants and underwear, leaving him bare and slightly shivering on the cold countertop. 

Eren gathered Levi in his arms, transferring him to the warm water before stripping and sliding in behind him. Eren massaged at Levi's shoulders, relishing in the soft sighs slipping from between Levi's parted lips. He smoothed his palms down Levi's spine before cupping the firm, round globes of his ass. Eren lifted gently, coaxing Levi up onto his hands and knees as the warm water lapped against his thighs, Levi's hard cock dipping into the water, the warmth enveloping him and providing a touch of pleasure without truly stimulating him. Levi whimpered as Eren gently parted his cheeks, the slow trickle of water as it flowed from Levi's back down the cleft of his ass drawing a soft moan from his lips. 

"Hold still, kitten," Eren soothed, before ducking down to lick a warm, wet stripe from Levi's balls to his entrance, the muscle twitching at the sensation and a full body shudder wracking down Levi's spine. Eren squeezed gently at Levi's cheeks, palming the firm flesh and dipping his thumbs into the cleft to massage at Levi's entrance. Levi's back arched, his head thrown back as his arms and legs trembled with the effort to support himself. Eren watched as Levi squirmed, Levi's hips making little circles as Eren's thumbs applied more and more pressure but not yet parting Levi's clenching pucker. 

"Are you ready for me to take care of you, kitten?" Eren asked, continuing to dig his fingers into Levi's flesh, dipping his head down to lap once more at Levi's twitching entrance. Levi moaned, nodding his head vigorously as Eren rubbed his thumbs through slippery saliva before pressing more firmly, watching as Levi's pucker relaxed just enough to allow him to dip inside. Levi wailed at the intrusion, shaking so much at the assault on his senses that Eren drew his thumbs out, smiling at the little whimper he received from Levi before drawing him back against his chest. 

"Ok baby, let's get you to the bed. This is going to be a long night," Eren whispered into the shell of Levi's ear, picking him up from the waist and coaxing him to wrap his legs around Eren's waist. Once Levi was wrapped securely around him, he used his free hand to grab a towel off of the hook on the wall, wrapping it around them to keep Levi warm and pliant before making his way to the bedroom. Levi remained tucked against Eren, thighs squeezing at Eren's hips and hard, hot cock dragging against Eren's abdomen. Levi squirmed and whined, sounds that were so rare for Eren to hear that he had to pause midway through draping the spare sheet over the bed to soak in the sounds. 

"So perfect for me kitten," Eren breathed into the crown of Levi's head, "can't wait to split you open." Eren finished arranging the room, the spare sheet draped carefully across the bed, a large tub of lube and several other supplies set to one side and the nondescript box containing the toy positioned just outside of Levi's field of vision. 

Eren laid Levi down on his back, coaxing him to unhook his arms and legs from where they were latched tightly around Eren. When Levi was finally positioned, a spare pillow propping his hips up Eren whispered once more, careful not to disturb the calm in the room, "Are you ready for your surprise?"

Levi's eyes sparkled as he found the energy to nod vigorously and shiver in anticipation. Eren smiled, sitting back on his heels next to Levi's prone form as he dragged the box with the dildo next to Levi's hip. 

"It won't fit," Eren said, pulling the dildo out of the package and holding it up to the light, watching with a salacious grin as Levi's eyes widened and he squirmed in place, a broken, needy sound falling from his bitten lips. "Well, not yet," Eren finished before laying the toy on Levi's abdomen, the base of the dildo pressing against the base of Levi's cock. Eren smirked, pressing the length of the dildo down to Levi could feel how deep it would go, how wide it would stretch him. Levi remained perfectly still, eyes squeezed shut as he took in the sensation of the heavy, warm dildo as Eren pressed it down into his muscles. 

"Do you feel that, kitten?" Eren asked, hand wrapping around Levi's cock and stroking it slowly, "I'm going to have to prep you slowly, fit my whole fist in before burying this inside you. You are going to take it so well. We will go slow, make sure you don't feel even a lick of discomfort. I want you mewling and writhing beneath me. I don't want you to be able to think of anything by my fist and this cock, ok kitten?"

Levi whined, digging his heels into the bed and shivering as he imagined what the next few hours might bring, his chest rising and falling with heavy pants as he nodded vigorously, his eyes begging and pleading with Eren to begin. 

"Shh, shh, kitten," Eren cooed, placing the dildo to the side and smoothing his palm up and down Levi's core, "I've got you, baby." Levis stilled, taking a few deep breaths and allowing his body to relax into the bed. Eren checked their positions, ensuring Levi was at a good angle to prevent discomfort for either of them, not wanting anything to stop them once they began. 

Eren slipped the first strap of the [sling](https://www.mr-s-leather.com/deluxe-portable-sling) around Levi's left thigh, the warmed leather coaxing Levi's lashes to flutter against his cheeks. Eren lifted Levi's head gently, slipping the pad behind Levi's neck before latching the final strap around Levi's right thigh. Eren bit his lip, eyes raking over Levi's body and the way he was presented so beautifully, knees splayed and nearly touching his shoulders without putting any strain on him to keep them up. Levi looked ethereal, trussed up with dark leather dripping gently at his pale skin. 

Eren reached over to coat his fingers thoroughly with lube, watching the slight tremble of Levi's thighs in anticipation before rubbing his well-lubricated thumb against Levi's clenching entrance. Levi was still hard, dripping from being built up in the bath. Eren looked down at him with such love and adoration that Levi's breath hitched, a low moan ripped from his throat as Eren pressed his thumb inside. 

"You open up so beautifully for me, kitten," Eren sighed, kissing the inside of Levi's knee as he pressed his slick thumb in to the knuckle, "Can't wait to have you wrapped around my wrist with my fist deep inside you." Levi gasped as Eren stroked his pointer finger around Levi's stretched rim, relaxing the muscle as he kissed up Levi's thigh. Eren pressed his finger in, slipping it beside his thumb as Levi's back arched, his hole clenching around the intrusion as Eren curled his fingers and stroked against Levi's tight, smooth, warm walls. 

"There you go," Eren soothed, his free hand rubbing gentle circles into the outside of Levi's thigh, coaxing him to relax as he pulled his fingers in and out. It was not unusual for Eren to prep Levi with three or four fingers in order to take his cock without any discomfort. Because of this, the next two fingers went easily, one by one as Eren watched Levi's rim stretch to accommodate him. Levi relaxed, soaking in Eren's attentiveness and allowing himself to experience the slow drag of Eren's fingertips along his walls. Eren crooked his fingers pressing firmly against the spot that made Levi cry out, finally parting his lips around words rather than incoherent sounds. 

"Pl---Please, E---Eren," Levi stuttered, his voice ragged from disuse and the strain of sounds that had escaped up till now. Pleased with having relaxed Levi out of his non-verbal state, Eren sought to bring him there once more, but for a much more pleasurable reason. Eren stoked the pads of his three fingers against Levi's prostate, his thumb tucked snugly against his palm to ensure the most comfort. Levi's back arched, the movement stunted by the angle of his hips and the sling, but present nonetheless. Eren leaned forward, sucking pale bruises into the sensitive flesh at the junction of Levi's neck and shoulder. 

By the time Eren was ready to insert his pinky, Levi was a writhing mess with tiny mewls and whimpers slipping from his lips as his fingers curled into the sheet, bunching and twisting the fabric. 

"Ok kitten," Eren said, rubbing soothing circles in Levi's hip, "take a deep breath." Eren watched as Levi obeyed, smiling at the slow rise and fall of Levi's smooth, pale chest. He continued to kiss at the inside of Levi's knee, gently thrusting his four fingers in and out of Levi's hole, his pinky rubbing gently at the stretched but still clenching muscles. 

"One more, baby," Eren coaxed, smiling in satisfaction as Levi took another breath, sinking just a little further, relaxing just a little more. Eren went slow, dripping more lube onto his hand and Levi's rim, the slick glid allowing him to press his pinky in beside the others. He kept his fingers straight, humming and cooing as Levi wailed beneath him. His clean hand pressed down on Levi's hip to keep him still, ensuring his movements wouldn't cause injury. 

"Shh, kitten. It's ok. Let me take care of you," Eren whispered, leaning down to take Levi's cock into his mouth, sucking gently to coax Levi to relax further. He felt the muscle give just a bit, enough that he could slip the base of his palm in and watch as Levi clamped down around his wrist. They both sighed, Eren at the beautiful creature writhing beneath him and Levi at the relief of pressure on his rim and the fullness of Eren's hand seated within him. 

Eren waited, watching Levi's face relax and his lashes flutter open. Silver orbs, glassy and clouded over with trust and adoration, met his gaze. Levi's lashes fluttered again as he was barely able to keep his eyes open against the assault of sensations, Eren's soft, warm lips around his cock, the pressure in his gut as Eren slowly curled his fingers into a fist, the warmth of Eren's eyes as they roamed every inch of Levi's face. 

"Gonna move now, kitten," Eren warned, pulling off of Levi's cock to get a better view of Levi's reaction. Levi gave a single nod before slamming his head into the pillow as Eren twisted his arm, his clenched fist dragging against Levi's sensitive walls, his wrist stimulating Levi's stretched and quivering rim. Levi gasped, short, staccato breaths puffing from between his lips as Eren resumed rubbing soothing circles into Levi's hip with his free hand. Eren pushed in deeper, watching with wide eyes as Levi's stomach bulged out in the vague shape of his fist. Eren's mouth watered, imagining the way Levi's toned stomach would look when he was impaled on the toy sitting innocently against Levi's hip. 

At the jolt of arousal that washed over him at the thought, Eren picked up his pace, drawing his fist out until Levi's rim was stretched wide before pushing back in, spearing Levi on his arm. He watched, enraptured as Levi heaved, overwhelmed and coming undone under Eren's ministrations. After several more thrusts, Levi had relaxed, stretching comfortably around Eren's fist as he pulled out and arching into the sesnation as he pushed in. Eren pulled his fist out slowly and completely, licking his lips as Levi whimpered and clenched around nothing, his stretched hole gaping and begging to be filled once more. 

Eren smirked, petting Levi's abdomen in soothing strokes as he reached to grab the dildo, slicking it liberally with lube and pressing the tip to Levi's fluttering rim. 

"Deep breath, kitten," Eren coaxed, "this is going to be new." With that, Eren applied slight pressure to the base of the toy, watching with rapt attention as Levi stretched around it. Garbled noises escaped from Levi's mouth as he was stretched further, incoherent sounds sending jolts of arousal shuddering down Eren's spine. Eren took Levi's cock into his mouth once more, bobbing gently to distract Levi as he pushed the toy deeper. Levi's hands scrabbled against the sheets before one flew to Eren's hair and the other pawed at Eren's free hand, interlacing their fingers and squeezing tightly. Eren rubbed his thumb against the back of Levi's hand grasped firmly in his own, humming around Levi's cock sitting hot and heavy in his mouth. 

Levi panted, groaning as the nodules and ridges of the dildo pressed past his oversensitive rim and dragged against his walls. Eren angled the toy slightly, relishing the bucking of Levi's hips in response to the pressure against his prostate. Levi was stretched so wide, the smooth skin of his stretched rim clenching sporadically around the toy. Eren hummed once more, sucking gently at Levi's cock as the toy bottomed out. After a few more deep breaths from Levi, Eren pulled up, sitting back on his heels while leaving the toy fully seated in Levi's passage. 

"So perfect for me," Eren cooed, smoothing a palm against the pronounced ridge of the toy visible through Levi's abdomen. Levi moaned a long, broken wail, but didn't move, twitching at the constant stimulation of being so filled. Eren pressed down on Levi's abdomen, smirking as Levi wailed against, the pressure forcing the toy to shift and press firmly against his prostate. Eren leaned forward, pressing kisses into Levi's chest and neck as Levi adjusted. After several moments, and a thorough marking, Eren slowly pulled the toy out, knowing the experience was much more about the sensation of being stretched and filled than speed. 

Each time Eren pressed the toy back in, Levi would wail, a sound Eren had never heard from him before, but one that spurred him on, motivated more than ever to pull those sweet sounds from his lover. The ridges were more stimulating than expected, catching on Levi's rim as Eren pushed it in, the slight curve of the toy making the bulge of Levi's stomach even more pronounced. Eren watched as Levi's body went taught, his heels pressing firmly into the mattress as his grip on Erne's hand got impossibly tighter. Levi's eyes shot open, silver orbs blown wide with lust and overwhelmed with the sensation of being stuffed so full. Eren took his cue, pressing the toy in as far as it could go, angling it just so and applying just enough pressure to send Levi toppling over the edge. 

Eren left the toy seated firmly inside Levi, stroking Levi's cock through his orgasm as thick white ropes of cum painted Levi's stomach. It felt as though Levi's climax was unending, his body arched at an impossible angle as he clenched around the toy, the pressure spurring his orgasm on further. It was several minutes before he collapsed back on his bed, his muscles finally giving out and allowing him to rest. Aftershocks wracked his body as the dildo shifted inside him with the clenching of his muscles. Eren showed him no mercy, making no motion to remove the toy as he continued to stroke Levi's cock, still heavy and hard in his palm. 

"So perfect, kitten," Eren cooed, "doing so well for me. Give me one more." He requested, not letting up on Levi's sensitive cock, the slick glide of his hand around Levi's length keeping it hard despite his release. Levi whined, overstimulated and strung out on sensation but trusting Eren to do what was best for him. He nodded once, slowly and sluggishly before letting his eyes flutter shut, concentrating on the pressure inside, the way his muscles clenched around the intrusion still seated deep within him, the way his skin stretched over the ridge pressing against his abdomen, the warmth of Eren's hand around his aching, dripping cock and the sharp thrill of the toy shifting against his prostate. 

Eren slid up the side of Levi's body, pressing himself closely against Levi's side as his hand continued to work Levi's sensitive cock. "That's it, baby," Eren soothed, voice gentle and encouraging as he rut against Levi's him, his own cock aching, the friction drawing him closer to his own release. 

Eren felt Levi go taught once more, his muscles straining against his second impending orgasm. Eren whispered a single word, "together" before biting firmly into the crook of Levi's neck, the sharp sensation sending Levi over the edge once more. The warm splash of Levi's release against his hand and the trembling form against him was the final push Eren needed to meet his own release, painting Levi's hip before moving to kneel once more between Levi's parted thighs. Levi twitched, broken sounds escaping parted, panting lips as Eren removed the toy slowly, gently drawing it out as Levi shuddered with aftershocks. Eren whispered words of praise into Levi's thigh, sucking possessive, pleased and praise-filled bruises into the sensitive flesh. 

When the final inches of the toy were removed, Eren stared, wide-eyed and drooling at the gaping hole displayed so beautifully before him. He wanted so badly to bury himself in that gaping hole, to fill Levi up once again but with his own hot flesh, feel Levi constrict around him and beg to be pained with release from within. Eren smiled up at the bliss and contentment making its home in Levi's features, happy to push away those lingering tendrils of arousal in favor of taking care of his lover. 

Once the sling was undone, and Levi lay boneless on the bed, Eren gathered him closely to his chest, "Now, my little kitten," Eren whispered into the sensitive skin behind Levi's ear, "let's get you a warm bath, a fluffy robe, and some much-needed cuddles." Eren giggled at the indignant huff he heard from Levi, smiling as he felt raven strands tickling his chin, Levi burrowing his head into Eren's chest to hide his flushed cheeks. Eren rubbed soothing circles into Levi's lower back, smirking at the pleased hum that fell from Levi's lips, unbidden. 

"That's what I thought, kitten," Eren chuckled, before making his way to the bathroom, Levi bundled tightly in his arms like the most precious cargo.


End file.
